


Love Him Tender (Big Brother Is Watching version)

by misura



Category: Bleach
Genre: Community: springkink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-18
Updated: 2010-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rukia does not particularly care for tea or Renji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Him Tender (Big Brother Is Watching version)

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted October 2007
> 
> prompt: _Bleach, Rukia/Renji: protectiveness - Rukia saves Renji_

"Protective?" Rukia Kuchiki might have been overheard to say, one crispy Autumn-morning. " _Me_?"

Byakuya Kuchiki, who might have been seen sitting opposite her, sipped his tea and elected not to reply verbally, instead expressing his polite doubt at her statement by a minimal raise of his left-eyebrow.

"Ridiculous," Rukia declared firmly. "I am hardly protective of that idiot."

Byakuya inclined his head.

"However," Rukia continued, "as his girlfriend ..." - she flushed slightly, demurely casting her eyes down, to study the polished surface of the wooden table between them.

"A certain sense of possessiveness might be excused, even expected," Byakuya said.

Rukia managed not to look too pleased.

"Where _is_ our good Renji, anyway?" Byakuya inquired, in a tone that implied the answer was of no particular great interest to him, but that the question was one he felt obliged to ask.

"Recovering from his injuries."

Byakuya's expression became slightly puzzled. "I was under the impression that you had prevented him from sustaining any serious harm."

"I did," Rukia declared, delicately lifting her own teacup to her lips.

Byakuya remained silent, pondering this.

"He felt the need to disagree with me about the necessity of his rescue," Rukia explained.

"I see."


End file.
